conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyle Victory
, Sierra | death_cause = Self-inflicted gunshot wound | body_discovered = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | monuments = | residence = | nationality = | other_names = | ethnicity = | citizenship = Sierran | education = | alma_mater = | occupation = | years_active = | employer = | organization = | agent = | known_for = Committing the 2015 Plumas University shooting | notable_works = | style = | influences = | influenced = | home_town = | salary = | net_worth = | height = | weight = | television = | title = | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = | movement = | opponents = | boards = | religion = Canaanism | denomination = | criminal_charge = | criminal_penalty = | criminal_status = | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = | relatives = | callsign = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | signature_size = | module = | module2 = | module3 = | module4 = | module5 = | module6 = | website = | footnotes = | box_width = }} Kyle Mauritius Victory (September 11, 1994 - August 14, 2015) was a Sierran mass murderer who killed 15 people and wounded 37 others on August 14, 2015, before turning the gun on himself at the campus of Plumas Provincial University, Chico in Chico, Plumas. Born in Juno, Plumas, Victory was described as "very disturbed" and was diagnosed with severe depression and schizophrenia. From a young age, he exhibited homicidal, suicidal, and sociopathic tendencies. Victory saw many therapists and took several medications in order to manage his disorders but they seemed to have little effect. His personal diaries, which were published posthumously with permission from his parents, detail his experiences and his motivations for the shootings. In the last volume, he describes how "These p-zombies have taken over the earth. Nothing is real. Sadness isn't real, anger isn't real. Nothing is real and I will show them this soon". The collection has enamored serial killer hobbyists as it provides insight into the mind of a disturbed man. His surviving family have maintained a low-profile since the shootings, declining media interviews and refusing to speculate on what could have been done to prevent the shooting. Early life Kyle Mauritius Victory was born on September 11, 1994 to Nancy (née Holland) and Richard Victory. His mother was a preschool teacher and his father worked as an accountant. Victory spent his early childhood in Juno, Plumas, a city which has a reputation for its high-crime, dark history, and supernatural sightings. When Victory was four years old, his family moved to Chico, Plumas where they settled into a lower-middle class neighborhood. Childhood and beginning of mental issues Victory began exhibiting signs of mental illness when he was only six years old. A teacher recalls once incident when the young Kyle threatened to commit suicide after being disciplined, believing "No one loved him". Students who went to school with Victory reported he was very hostile to the other children, the girls especially. He was disicplined many times for violence against classmates, prompting the school to contact social services to ensure Kyle was not experiencing physical or emotional abuse. When child services found no such evidence of abuse, they recommended Victory be sent to a specialized mental facility for children in Redding. His parents obliged and Kyle spent four weeks at the Redding Center for Emotionally Challenged Children (RCECC). The doctors there were unsure how to handle Victory's case as they usually did not deal with behavioral problems this severe. Victory underwent several therapy programs which seemed to yield positive results. Confident Victory's problems could be more easily managed, the RCECC discharged him and sent him back home to Chico. The time he spent at Redding, however, created a financial strain on his family. Victory's first major incident since being discharged occurred the year later on September 11, 2001. In the United States, terrorists hijacked several commercial airplanes and successfully flew them into pre-determined targets in New York City, Arlington, Louisville, Houston, and Porciúncula. The attack, which occurred on Victory's seventh birthday, sent him in a extreme state of despair, believing he had somehow caused it. He attempted to commit suicide once again but was stopped and sent to the hospital. Victory's parents' marriage became increasingly strained following his second suicide attempt, ultimately leading to their divorce two years later. Victory reacted surprisingly well to his parents break up and was able to adjust with relative ease. Adolescence and legal issues As Victory grew into adolescence, his violent tendencies started becoming much more severe and targeted. In his diaries, he fantasized about kidnapping and raping a fellow female student at his middle school. When he confessed his desires to this classmate, her family called the police who warned Victory he could be arrested for sexual harassment. A protection order was then filed against Victory. Victory did not obey the order and was arrested in 2009 at the age of 15 when he tried to visit her at her home. Recognizing Victory's mental instability, a court sentenced him to be committed at a mental institution in Sacremento. His treatment there again saw marginal success, enough to warrant his discharge, this time to be prescribed with several medications. He returned home on house arrest that lasted two years. He was required to stay within 200 feet of his house except to go to school. This was until another incident at school, regarding inappropriate comments directed at a female student, resulted in his expulsion. From then on, his mother opted to homeschool Victory. College Shooting Psychological assessment Personal diaries